dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayfly
Mayfly (カゲロウ Kagerou in the Japanese and all arcade versions) is a Wind Move Card. It is somewhat similar to Ninja Attack. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the first Special Attack Move for Wind. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 幻舞連爪 **Taiwanese: 幻影蜃樓 *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Usage Condition: You have to win at Paper after a win to use this Move. *Effect: Race forward at blurring speeds, disappearing in a burst of wind and circling your opponent too fast to see, then pummel them by rapidly and repeatedly ramming into them from all sides! Availability *Japanese **2007 4th Edition (New; 100-風; ft. Sinraptor vs. Sauropelta) **2007 4th Edition+ (111-風; ft. Sinraptor vs. Sauropelta) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (074-風; ft. Utahraptor vs. Triceratops) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (084-風; ft. Majungasaurus vs. Corythosaurus; ft. char. Laura) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (063-風; ft. Szechuanosaurus vs. Camptosaurus) **Kakushin 4th Edition (070-風; ft. Liliensternus vs. Eucentrosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (056-風; ft. Super Majungasaurus vs. Alpha Ouranosaurus; ft. char. Rex) *English **Series 2 4th Edition (New; 111-Wind; ft. Sinraptor vs. Sauropelta) *Taiwanese **New 4th Edition (New; 111-風; ft. Sinraptor vs. Sauropelta) Mayfly Card 6.png|Kagerou arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Mayfly Card 5.jpg|Kagerou arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Mayfly.gif|Kagerou arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Mayfly Card 4.jpg|Kagerou arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Mayfly Card 3.jpg|Kagerou arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Mayfly Card 2.jpg|Kagerou arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Mayfly Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Kagerou arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team), Rex Owen (D-Team), Foolscap (Space Pirates) *Used By: Allosaurus, Ace, Majungasaurus *Debut: A Mesozoic Mess **Used In: 40, 45, 49, 52 *Used to Defeat (Allosaurus): Chomp, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) *Used to Defeat (Ace): Terry, Tank *Used to Defeat (Majungasaurus): None *Effect: Race forward at blurring speeds, disappearing in a burst of wind and circling your opponent too fast to see, then pummel them by rapidly and repeatedly ramming into them from all sides! *Other: It was with Allosaurus's Dinosaur Card Capsule and activated with it. Though not defeating Spiny, it dealt most of the damage before the final hit finished him. It was claimed by Rex and later became Ace's third Move Card, but was only used once. It was one of the few Moves that the D-Team's dinosaurs used after acquiring them from wild dinosaurs. A second copy was later used by Foolscap, but was called by a different name (see Trivia). Anime Dinosaur King In A Mesozoic Mess, it was inside Allosaurus' Card Capsule and was activated with it by the same breeze. It first used the Move to defeat Chomp, then later to weaken Spiny before a final ram defeated him. When Allosaurus used Mayfly against Ace, however, Ace used Ninja Attack to evade the attack and surround to immediately hit and defeat Allosaurus; the cards were claimed by Max. Rex later had Ace use it against Terry and Tank. In the finale, Rex had Allosaurus use it again in the Super Fusion Move that defeated the Black T-Rex after three hits. Mesozoic Meltdown In Desperately Seeking Spartacus, Foolscap had Majungasaurus use a copy of the card against Ace. Trivia *When it is used by Allosaurus and Ace, it is called "Mayfly", but when Majungasaurus uses it, it is called "Kagerou", the Japanese name, although Foolscap mispronounces it and says it more like "Kangaroo". *" " is the literal translation of the Japanese word "Kagerou", which refers to a type of insect. A more meaning-derived translation would be " ", which means "short-lived", like mayflies. *Oddly, its only English arcade card is also called "Kagerou" instead of "Mayfly" like the anime dub. *An altered version of the artwork from one of its arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Whip Shock (07 4th/4th+). Gallery may.PNG|Allosaurus activating Mayfly Mayfly (Allosaurus) 5.jpg|Allosaurus approaching Chomp using Mayfly 8D819606-96DD-42EF-8AE0-EEF994A54355.png|Majungasaurus charging Ace with Mayfly Majungasaurus have use Mayfly to Around Ace.jpg|Majungasaurus using Mayfly on Ace Mayfly (Allosaurus) 09.jpg|Allosaurus hitting Chomp with Mayfly Mayfly (Ace) 08.jpg|Ace hitting Terry and Tank with Mayfly Majungasaurus have attack Ace with Mayfly.jpg|Majungasaurus after attacking Ace with Mayfly Kagerou.png|Triceratops buffeted by Kagerou/Mayfly in the arcade game Navigation Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:D-Team Category:Spectral Space Pirates